


Companionship

by tiedyeflag



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper was always a loner, but as time went on, he found himself enjoying Scout's company more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

****Sniper smirked as he shot his fifth man that day. He would have spoken to himself on their stupidity and unprofessionalism, but chose not due to the bullet sitting between his teeth. Lowering his gun, he plucked the bullet from his lips and reloaded. With a crisp click, the gun was ready, and he peered through the telescope, aiming for the head of the BLU Soldier.

Before his finger pulled the trigger, the door behind him banged loudly, accompanied by a whiny, “Snipes! Snipes, ya’ in there?”

“Scram, ya bloody spook,” Sniper spat and finally shot the soldier straight through his helmet.

“Snipes, it’s me, Scout! RED Scout!” Scout babbled. “And I need your help, like, now!”

Sniper turned his head, narrowing his eyes. “How do I know you’re not a spy?”

“Uh--uh--this morning you were late and spilled coffee all over Spy’s shoes and you guys got in a fight and--”

Sniper sighed, “Alright, I believe ya’.” He stood, put his rifle down but unsheathed his kukri cautiously. He pressed his back against the door and hissed, “Whaddya want with me?”

“I gotta piss BAD, and I can’t do it in the bushes!”

“Need one of my jars, eh?”

“Snipes, _please_ , I’m gonna--”

Sniper opened the door a crack and stared at the boy through it. Scout stood awkwardly with his legs crossed together and his hands pressed over his groin. His expression matched his posture; distressed and desperate for relief.

Sniper stepped aside and silently ushered Scout inside, who wobbled past as quickly as he could. Scout looked frantically around. “Where--?”

“Here,” Sniper handed two empty jars to Scout. “And make it quick.”

“Thanks!” Scout snatched the jars and hobbled to a corner. He really did look ready to explode, Sniper thought. But he didn’t pay it anymore mind, and walked back to the window. He grabbed his rifle, pulled the trigger and shot a bullet through both the BLU Heavy and Medic. Sniper smiled proudly and reloaded, barely registering the sounds of relief from Scout. As he reached for another bullet from his vest pocket, he glanced down, and held his breath. The enemy Spy stood directly below Sniper with his disguise kit open and flickering with electric blue sparks. He hissed french curses and slammed his fist against it in a dire attempt to fix it.

Sniper heard a cough, and slowly raised his head.

“Thanks, Snipes, I owe ya’ one. So, uh,” Scout scratched his earlobe as he balanced a jar and a half worth of pee in his other arm. “Where do I put these?”

“Actually, I’ve got a better idea,” Snipes smirked and gestured for Scout to look down outside. Scout obeyed and his nose flared as he recognized the top of BLU Spy’s head.

“Wanna put those pissjars to good use?” Sniper said.

“Wha--really? Can I?” Scout’s eyes brightened, looking like a puppy ready to destroy a new chew toy.

“Be my guest, mate.”

Scout hastily juggled the jars until he held one in each hand. He stuck them out above the crown of Spy’s head, and after a pause to savor the moment, released them. They crashed onto Spy in a splash of pungent liquid as he cried in shock. His blue pinstripe suit soaked it up, staining it a hideous green.

“Why you--! You’ll pay for that, you filthy jarman!” Spy yelled as he ran. “I just bought this suit!!”

“That’s _Mistah_ Jarman to you!!” Scout guffawed. His laugh was contagious, and soon Sniper chuckled along.

“Man, wish I kept one of ‘em though.” Scout said, “Woulda loved to whack one on _our_ Spy’s head.”

“As much as I hate the guy, hurtin’ someone on our own team isn’t exactly professional.” Sniper readjusted his hat. “And neither is chatting with a teammate in the middle of a fight.”

Scout’s face paled with realization. “Oh shit, I gotta get back out there!” He dashed towards the door, but not before patting Sniper’s shoulder with a quick, “Thanks, Snipes!”, and a second later the door slammed with Scout sprinting down the stairs outside.

Sniper rolled his eyes and resumed his sniping position. While he targeted a BLU Demo, he prayed Scout didn’t trip and fall down the stairs.

* * *

 

Scout rummaged through his messenger bag and fished out a can of BONK!. He hooked the sack on a hook in his locker, slammed it shut, and opened the aluminum can. _Crack--hisssss!_ Just as his lips kissed the edge for a sip, something caught his eye. Sniper dragged his feet as he entered the locker room, hands so low his prized gun nearly grazed the ground. His hat seemed to droop like a wilted flower. He stopped abruptly and sat on one of the rickety benches with his head hanging low.

Scout lowered his drink. He hadn’t seen this look on a man since one of his brothers got dumped. He’d never seen Sniper with that look at _all_. Nobody on the team had probably ever seen him express more than subtle pride of his job or grumpy aloofness.

So naturally, Scout’s curiosity piqued. He approached Sniper and said, “‘Sup, Snipes?”

Sniper didn’t respond until Scout poked his shoulder. Then he jumped, and plastered a fake smile on his face. “Hey, mate.”

“Why’re you so down? You’re actin’ like we lost.” Scout sipped at his soft drink to appear casually confident. “Sure, it was a close call, but we won, thanks to yours truly.”

“Mhmm.”

“So what’s with the longer face than usual?”

Sniper put his gun down so his hands could fiddle with each other as if shaping invisible clay. The orange tinted sunglasses slipped further down his nose, giving Scout a better view of his eyes. His sad, blue eyes.

Scout blinked, dropping his confident act to make room for sympathy. He sat beside Sniper with their shoulders two inches apart. Sniper raised his head.

“You okay, Snipes?”

“I…” Sniper bit his lip, “I jus’ have a lot on me mind.”

“Did Spy insult ya again? ‘Cause I can give his ugly mug a few hits with my bat if ya want.”

“Nah, but I appreciate the offer.”

“So what is it?”

Sniper was silent as if waiting for Scout to speak again, as he tended to do. When Scout kept his mouth shut, however, Sniper laced his fingers together in thought before answering, “Got a letter from me parents.”

“Somethin’ happen to ‘em?”

“No, jus’ tellin’ me how the farm’s doing and...stuff. Usual stuff.”

“So you’re worried about this ‘stuff’?” Scout sipped again at his drink.

“...Yeah.”

“What’s the stuff, then?”

“My parents...they...they jus’ keep giving me shit about me job.”

“What, they allergic to Snipers or somethin’?”

“Maybe, ‘cause all they think of me is that I’m a ‘crazed gunman’ and a mindless psycho and I’m not I am a _bloody professional assassin and--_ ” Sniper stopped when he realized how tight his fists were. He released them and stared at his palms, now sporting tiny crescent shaped indentions from his untrimmed nails. He sighed.

A sweaty hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned. Sniper gazed into Scout’s eyes, surprised at the lack of his carefree gleam.

“‘M sorry.” Scout said. “That sucks.”

“...”

“To be honest, sometimes you’re the only sane one around here. So whatever bullshit you’re parents are saying is...is complete bullshit. Like, crazy bullshit.”

Sniper smirked. “Maybe we’re all a bit crazy ‘round here.”

“In that case, I’m crazy in the coolest way!” Scout puffed his chest out. “And you’re crazy in...in a nice way!”

Sniper blinked, “Crazy in a...nice way?”

“W--well, you helped me out last week when I was in a tight spot, so that counts as something.” Scout’s fingers rubbed against the ridge of his can, “A--and you let me toss some pissjars on BLU Spy, too! Man, that was great.”

“Never thought lending a couple of pissjars would earn me a ‘nice’ reputation.”

“Ye--hey!” Scout sprung to his feet. “I heard Medic got a hold of the BLU Spy’s head again. Whaddya say we go and use it for some shooting practice? That’d cheer ya’ up, right?”

Sniper considered this. Not what Scout was propositioning, but the way his eyes lit up like Christmas lights and his smile wide enough to split his face. He looked like a puppy, all he needed was a tail wagging a mile a minute. And this puppy was excited, wanting to play with _him_ , of all people. Just to make him happy.

“Y’know what?” Sniper stood and picked up his rifle. “Why not?” But the look on Scout’s face when he said yes was more than enough to lift his mood.

* * *

 

Sniper’s teeth chattered as he hugged his woolly vest tighter around himself. Snowflakes fluttered about in the frigid air and landed on his nose and floppy hat. His cheeks grew rosy from the frostbite, matching his shirt. When he first saw snow in the States, he found it gorgeous and breathtaking. Even after a brutal snowball fight and a nasty cold, he was still amazed at the sight, though he could do without the cold, he admitted with a sneeze.

He marched up the wooden steps to the doorless entrance and peered inside. The abandoned warehouse was bare of furniture, save for a long table and a couple of lanterns. A few crates sat near one side of the room, some old from previous visits and some new with supplies.

Sniper swung his rifle off his shoulder and placed it on the table. He was about to brush snow off his shoulders when he heard a faint rustling. He froze and listened intensly. This time he heard it again with some thumps. Sniper spun towards the crates and his eyes dilated when one shifted.

He raised his SMG and aimed at the suspicious crate. As whatever was inside it struggled to move, Sniper bit his tongue anxiously. Another trap from BLU team? A wild animal? Worse?

After an eternity of minutes, the lid popped open, and hay flew everywhere. Two bandaged hands emerged, gripped the edge of the crate, and out jumped Scout.

“Booyeah!!” Scout landed on his feet with the aplomb of an acrobat.

“Crikey--” Sniper lowered his rifle. “ _Scout?!_ ”

“Miss me?” Scout chirped as he approached.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here? Trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“I tagged along to keep ya’ company, Snipes! And,” Scout fiddled with the drawstrings of his hoodie, “Er, for another reason.”

“...You shouldn’t have come here, mate.”

“What?”

“Said you shouldn’t have come here,” Sniper turned his back on Scout and put his SMG on the table next to his #1 Sniper mug.

“W...W--Well, whaddya gonna do about it, shoot me so I end up back at respawn?” Scout gave Sniper’s shoulder a shove. Sniper instead looked away, appearing to ignore Scout’s existence. “What’s your deal, man? Did someone stick a cactus up your ass this morning or am I just that annoying, and obnoxious, and stupi--”

Sniper looked Scout dead in the eye, “Stop.”

“Huh?” Scout’s voice was on the verge of cracking.

“I didn’t mean it like that, mate. At all.” Sniper’s eyes lowered to his hands toying with his woolen sleeves. “Last time, I--During the whole train incident, I…” He sighed. “I was bloody useless.”

“Y’mean how you crashed your van after I jumped the train?”

“I…I was worried about you, Scout. You could have been hurt.”

“So? I can take care of myself. You see me surviving the battlefield every day!”

“That’s when I’m around and can do something to help. And with respawn.” Sniper’s fingers trembled. “But when that BLU train came, I--I couldn’t do anything but drive me van and watch. That was out of respawn range, and I...I don’t think I couldn’t live with myself if you got permanently _killed_ on my watch.”

“...You were that worried?” Scout leaned closer.

“Yeah. That’s why I went alone this time. At least then, I’d have the peace of mind knowing you were safe with the others.”

Scout buried his hands into his hoodie pocket. He rubbed his fingertips around the baseball nestled inside as he pondered over Sniper’s words. “You’re...not just saying that to make me feel better, are ya’?”

“No, though you can still be a little shit sometimes.”

Scout snorted. “I get that a lot.”

“That the other reason you’re here?”

“Nnnnnot exactly. I just--well--needed to get away from those guys for a bit!”

Sniper smirked, “Didja replace Spy’s cologne with toilet water again?”

“Oh no, I did something _way_ better…”

“Oh, really?”

Scout slowly peeked over his shoulder as if checking for eavesdroppers, then hunched closer and whispered, “I put gunpowder in his cigarettes.”

Sniper snickered, “Th-that sounds like the prank of the year to me, mate.”

“You shoulda seen the look on his face! It freakin’ blew up in his face--literally!--and the next second he looks like a chimney sweeper!”

Both were howling with laughter now. Sniper bent over his knees while his stomach convulsed gleefully to the point it hurt. Meanwhile Scout snorted like a pig between laughs.

“S--S--So then what happened?” Sniper wheezed and wiped a tear from his eye.

“Well, Spy somehow figured out I was responsible--don’t give me that look!--and chased me through the whole base tryin’ to kill me. Boy, was he mad, swinging his knife everywhere...Anyways, I hid in one of those crates, and ‘fore I knew it I’m here.”

“So, you wanna lay low here for a while ‘till your prank blows over, eh?”

“Yeah…” Scout’s eyes then turned pleading. “You’re not gonna send me back there, are ya’ Snipes?”

“Don’t worry, mate, you’re safe here.” Sniper patted Scout’s shoulder, “Just be careful, alright?”

“C’mon, man, careful’s my middle name!”

“No, it’s Roo.”

“Huh?”

Sniper paused, and blushed at his words. He cleared his throat and mumbled, “Jus--er--a lil’ nickname that I came up for you. Something I call you in me head.”

“Rue? Like, french for street?”

“What? No. _Roo_. Like, short for kangaroo. ‘Cause you jump around on the battlefield and stuff. Kinda like a kangaroo.” Sniper’s blush darkened ever so slightly, “But I can not call ya’ that if--”

“Actually, I like it.”

“Wha--really?”

Scout folded his arms behind his head. “Yeah, ‘sides, I call ya’ ‘Snipes’, so I’d say that’s fair. And it beats any nickname my brothers have ever given me.”

“Like what?”

“Man, where do I start?” Scout sat on the table with his legs dangling off the edge. Sniper decided to join him, a smile playing at his lips as he listened to Scout’s stories of his family.

* * *

 

Dust coated Scout’s cleats as he kicked his way through the desert. He vigorously rubbed his forearms against the chill of the evening. No one would walk out in this weather unless they had a good reason. One needed an especially compelling one to walk the quarter mile from base to Sniper’s campervan at this hour, let alone at all.

But Scout didn’t know where else to go.

When he grew close to the camper, saxophone music reached his ears. Discovering Sniper could play an instrument was intriguing in itself, and after the ‘expiration date’, as the crew dubbed it, apparently a forgotten passion rekindled in his soul and he began practicing more often.

Scout swallowed before knocking the metal door of the van. The music stopped on a confused note, followed by some hasty steps and five seconds later Sniper opened the door.

“Scout? What’re you doing here?”

“I…” Scout smiled awkwardly, “I jus’ wanted to say hey! A--and see how you were doing!”

Sniper raised an eyebrow.

Scout held his fake expression a moment longer before he let it fall to the ground like a deflated balloon. “I...I could use someone to talk to.”

Sniper stepped to the side and tilted his head, silently inviting Scout inside. As Scout entered, he studied the inside of the van. It wasn’t as messy as he pictured, though still cramped. The space looked too small for such a tall man, though judging from Sniper’s protective streak over his van, he didn’t mind.

“Have a seat, Roo,” Sniper said as he sat down on a bench bolted to the wall and behind a tiny dining table with Sniper’s saxophone case sitting on it. Scout sat next to him to where their shoulders brushed against each other.

“So...y’know how I kinda went on a date with Miss Pauling after the whole...bread monster thing two weeks ago?”

“You helped her drag some bodies out in the middle of nowhere, right?”

“Yeah, it was a lot more fun than I thought...So today I called her if she’d wanna do it again. Like...another date on the job kinda thing. Does that make sense?”

“Makes enough sense to me.”

“Good, so anyway, she asked me why, ‘cause like that’s not my job and she was wondering if I wanted to switch jobs or whatever, but I don’t ‘cause I like being a Scout and I like her and--” Scout rubbed his thumb over his dog tag necklace. “I--I--I told her I liked her. Like, the romantic kind of like.” His fingers stopped.

“...What did she say?”

“She said…” Scout squeezed the dogtags in his palm, “She said she was flattered, but...she wasn’t interested in me.”

“Oh…” Sniper gently laid a hand on Scout’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Roo.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I mean, what was I thinkin’, she’s married to her work. Happily married even!” Scout chuckled sadly, “An’ she said we can still be friends, so that’s good...but, it--it still…”

“Hurts?”

“Y...Yeah…” Scout’s shoulders slumped. “Unrequited love kinda sucks.”

Sniper rubbed his hand in circles against Scout’s back. His mind raced for comforting words, but kept coughing up useless, trite phrases.

“I’m sorry,” Sniper repeated like a useless idiot.

“...”

“Anything I can do to make ya’ feel better? I know I’m not good at much else besides sniping and throwing piss jars, but…”

“Actually, Snipes, you’re good at a lot of other things, too.”

“What?” Sniper’s hand froze.

“Y--you’re a good listener, and a good friend.” Scout looked up. “And it makes me feel better that if I tell ya’ something, the whole team won’t know it the next day.”

“Don’t worry, Roo,” Sniper patted Scout. “What happens in me van stays in me van. And me van and I are always here for you.”

“Thanks, Snipes.” Scout leaned into Sniper’s touch slightly. Both smiled gently at each other in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 

Stretching his long legs and folding his arms behind his head, Sniper yawned as he stared at the sky. Thousands if not millions of glittering stars sprinkled the desert sky and shone back at him. He even took his hat off for a better view of this lovely sight. Meanwhile, a low fire crackled lazily, basking himself in a warm orange glow while he lounged on an ugly yet comfy sofa nailed to the side of his van. It reminded him of home, camping in the middle of the Outback or sitting on the front porch of his parent’s house. Both memories warmed his heart.

“Ahem.”

Sniper blinked back to the present and sat up. He saw Scout standing in front of him, hands jammed into his pockets while he chewed on his lower lip.

“Evening, Roo. Didn’t see ya’ there at first.”

“That’s okay, not like I was standing here for two weeks.” Scout chuckled, “I--ah--was wondering if I could...like...hang for a bit?”

Sniper raised his eyebrows but shuffled over to one side of the couch anyway. He patted the empty space, and Scout sat down next to him.

“Stargazin’?” Scout asked.

“Mm-hm. Just felt like it.”

Scout nodded, and silence settled around them in the cool desert air. It took all his restraint to not bounce his knee, or pick at his bandages, or anything that could hint at his wall of cardboard confidence.

“Scout?”

“Y--yeah?” Scout nearly jumped like a frightened rabbit.

“Are you really here just for company?” Sniper gazed into the fire. “Do you enjoy my company that much?”

“‘Course I do, Snipes!”

Sniper studied Scout’s face for sincerity, and satisfied, he returned to staring at the fire. “That’s good, mate, so do I.”

“Oh, yeah, I figured, since you avoid everyone else like the plague.”

“Wha--no, no, I mean I like your company, too, not just mine!” Sniper waved his hands as he spoke. “I mean, sure, I like being by myself a lot, but…” He pinched the hem of his shirt. “I like being around you, too.”

“Really? Ya’ mean that?”

“Why would I lie? That’s Spy’s job, not mine.” Sniper paused, “Scout, you’re a loud little guy. Sometimes a shit who likes to talk my ears off ‘till I can’t take it anymore. But you’re still making the whole team laugh with your dumb jokes and making life here a bit more tolerable. And you choose to hang around _me_ , a cranky ol’ loner.”

“C’mon, you’re not that old...I think.” Scout coughed. “And you’re not as cranky as ya’ think, either. You’re actually pretty nice once you warm up to someone. You’ve helped me out a lot. On and off the battlefield. A--and that means a lot to me.”

A shy smile pulled at Sniper’s mouth as his cheeks grew warm. “Aw, you’re making me blu--” The words died at the quick touch of Scout’s lips on his cheek. Sniper’s face burned so hot it could burst into flame, and he knew he looked as red as the team’s logo, too. When feeling returned to the rest of his body, he turned his neck to look at Scout. He hid his face under the brim of his hat the best he could as his cheeks flushed a bright bubblegum pink.

“...I like you, Snipes,” Scout finally croaked.

Sniper’s lips quivered, struggling to form words. He forgot about the fire, forgot about the sky, forgot where he even was. However, he was present enough to see Scout stand, burry his hands back into his pockets, and take a step away.

In a heartbeat, Sniper willed his arm to move and his hand clutched at Scout’s wrist. Scout looked over his shoulder for a brief second before Sniper pulled him closer and he awkwardly tripped into Sniper’s arms.

“I like you, too, Roo.” Sniper whispered and gave Scout a squeeze.

Scout’s mouth was agape as the words sank into his heart and spread through the rest of his body. When Sniper’s arms loosened, Scout flung his arms around Sniper and pressed closer into his chest.

“Hey,” Sniper said. “It’s okay, not like I’m going anywhere.”

Scout raised his head.

“Whaddya say we get into a more comfortable position, hm?” Sniper asked.

“O--Okay, sure. I mean, why not, yeah.” Scout babbled as he untangled himself from Sniper. After some maneuvering Scout sat besides Sniper again, but this time with Sniper’s arm shyly around Scout’s shoulders. Scout murmured and laid his head against Sniper’s shoulder.

“Say something?” Sniper stroked Scout’s hair.

“Just...I’m just happy. And you?”

“I’m...definitely happy, but…”

Scout raised his head. “But what?”

“I--I’m a lil’ scared, too.”

“At what the others’ll think?” Scout tried to imagine Spy acting like an overprotective father and nearly snorted despite the gravity of the issue.

“No, but now that you mention it, that too.”

“Is it me?”

“No!” Sniper nearly cried, then cleared his throat. “It’s that...I...I haven’t dated since I was your age, and...I’ve always been a loner, especially since I became an assassin. A professional.” Sniper’s tongue slid around his mouth as if looking for the right words. “It’s been ages, I...I haven’t wanted anyone else’s company for so long that now that I do, it’s...scary.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Snipes,” Scout pawed at Sniper’s hand. “I may be a scout, but I can take things slow, really.”

Sniper smiled. “Thanks, Roo. That does make me feel better.”

“Yeah, we don’t have to get laid until midnight.”

“Pfft--Scout, do you even know how that works?”

“W--whaddya mean?”

“Because if not, then we’re gonna have to do some research.”

Scout crossed his arms. “It better not involve asking Spy for ‘the bees and the bees’ talk.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, it’s either him or Medic.”

“Then sex can wait,” Scout turned in his seat and leaned closer. “Canya settle for cuddles?”

“I’d rather like that, luv.”

Scout’s eyes lit up at that new nickname, and nuzzled under Sniper’s chin. Soon they became a tangle of limbs on the couch under the glistening starry sky. Sniper’s legs extended well off the end of the couch, but he didn’t mind it with Scout’s legs pressed against his. He minded it even less when he carded a hand through Scout’s short, soft hair.

Out of all the people Sniper’s encountered, he never thought he’d crave and be worthy of the companionship of someone like Scout. And he thanked the stars above for that as he shut his eyes, lulled by Scout’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is full of great ships, but Speeding Bullet is definitely one of my OTPs. It's got height differences AND personality differences! What more could you ask for? :D Sniper and Scout bonding over their hatred over Spy forever gives me life however XD 
> 
> I also heard and enjoy a headcanon on tumblr that Scout knows a little French--either because he heard it from Spy when he was younger, or that he learned some to insult Spy in his mother language.


End file.
